Teenage Dirtbag
by Tia2
Summary: Darien has just fallen in love with the perfect girl...to bad she has no idea who he is! But while he's desperately trying to win her over, he becomes friends with one of her best friends, who just happens to be in love with him...when it comes down to it


Author Note: Hey all! Tia again! This is just a little thing I wrote when I couldn't think of what to write for Why Should I Care? It always helped me just kinda clear my head so I could get on with my other stories! But I think this one is good too! It's really just kinda fun! Now this is just my take on the song! I always thought that they were talking about two different girls but I got yelled at for my interpretation! Anyways read it and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…or Teenage Dirtbag.

Teenage Dirtbag

__

Her Name Is Noel

I Had A Dream About Her,

She Rings My Bell,

I Got Gym Class In Half An Hour

Oh How She Rocks

In Keds And Tube Socks

But She Doesn't Know Who I Am

And She Doesn't Give A Damn About Me.

"There she is Andrew!" Darien sighed as Rei walked down the hall. He leaned against his locker and looked over at his friend who was shaking his head.

"Dude, you are truly pathetic! You know that she is outta reach." Andrew said, hating to tell his best friend bad news.

"Ya I know, but I can't help it. She's perfect!" Darien answered as he watched her and her four best friends walk down the hall. Andrew's face lit up.

"Not as perfect as Mina!" He said as he grabbed Darien's shirt and forced him to walk over to Mina, one of Rei's four friends. Darien felt as if his stomach was doing flip-flops.

"Hi Hun!" Mina called as they reached her. Andrew bent down to give her a kiss.

"Hi Mina!" Darien watched and a smile appeared on his face. His best friends Greg, Ken and Andrew were all going out with Rei's friends. Greg and Ami, the brains, made a perfect match, Ken and Lita were best friends before Ken got up the guts to tell Lita that he was in love with her, and Andrew had just asked Mina out a month ago. Darien frowned, trying to recall the other girl's name. He didn't pay much attention during the introduction at the beginning of the school year. He had been too busy day dreaming about Rei.

"Hi Andrew! And you are?" Rei asked as she finally acknowledged the fact that they were standing next to her. Darien sighed. Of course Rei had no idea that he was alive. He had told her his name multiple times, but she never caught on.

"My name is Darien, Rei." 

"Oh right I remember you now! You're in my gym class right?" Rei asked. Darien smiled. The dismissal bell rang and Rei rushed away.

"Bye Andrew! Bye Damien!" She rushed off. Darien's shoulders sank. He slowly began to walk towards the door. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. A small blonde looked up at him with a smile. Her blue eyes shone with happiness. 

"But what was hidden beneath her happiness?" Darien asked himself. "Jealously?" he thought.

"Don't worry Darien! One day she will come around and you and her will make a perfect match!" she winked at him and took off running before he could ask her name. He was sure she was Rei's friend, but he couldn't remember her name!

__

Cause I'm Just A Teenage Dirtbag Baby,

Yeah I'm Just A Teenage Dirtbag Baby,

Listen To Iron Maiden Baby,

With Me.

"How could I have said that?" Serena thought as she slowly walked home. She felt like an idiot. The guy she was in love with was head over heels for her best friend.

"And I encouraged his feelings? What is wrong with me?" Serena sighed 

"I guess I just couldn't stand to see him so upset!" She thought back to when he walked up to them in the hall. She had said hi to Darien three times, not that he or anyone else noticed. As usual, all she was is Rei's friend. She doubted that anyone knew her name except Lita, Mina, Rei, and Ami. It was so funny how she was friends with four of the most popular girls in school yet no one noticed her. Finally she had given up on catching Darien's attention and the bell rang. As Rei rushed away she got Darien's name wrong.

"I felt terrible for him. Well at least now he knows how I feel. God he didn't even know who I was and I was giving him advice." Serena walked up to her room, with tears threatening to flow over her eyes, and blasted her Linkin Park CD. Slowly she walked over to her bed, and laid down, allowing the words of the song to sink in. She sang along to "In The End" and relaxed until she fell into her dreams of her first meeting with her one true love. 

__

Flashback

Andrew walked over to Mina and Serena.

"Hey Mina! Hey Serena!" Andrew called while dragging someone behind him. Finally he reached them and let go of the boy. As he straighten, Serena got a good look at him. He was tall and muscular with dark hair. He was truly amazing. She felt as if her heart was beating a million times a second. Serena had to remind herself to breathe as his midnight blue eyes looked down on them. Soon his eyes left her and found something interesting over by Serena's locker.

"Serena, Mina. I want you guys to meet my best friend Darien Shields." Andrew elbowed Darien and he refocused on the girls.

"Darien this is Mina Scott." Darien shook her hand and looked back towards the wall.

"And this is Serena Thompson." Andrew looked back at Darien to see his focus elsewhere again. Serena followed Darien's eyes to find them on her best friend, Rei. Her heart sank. She picked up her backpack and her books, mentally yelling at herself for letting herself get her hopes up, and turned back to Andrew.

"Well Andrew I really got to being getting home! I'll talk to you later K?" She smiled.

"Ok Serena. I'm sorry!" He whispered.

"Oh don't worry about it! And tell him I said good luck with Rei!" She whispered back with a wink and walked away.

Serena woke up from her sleep to find herself crying.

"I've got to stop this! He was never mine! Stop it!" She screamed the last part out loud. She walked outside to her balcony and sat on the chair and stared up into the sky. The moon was shining brightly down on her.

"When will I learn?" Serena sighed.

Darien finally got home and walked to his room to do his homework. He couldn't get that blonde out of his head.

"What did she mean? Why was she trying to cheer me up?" He asked himself out loud. He again tried to remember her name.

"It started with a "S" right?" He asked himself out loud. Finally he decide to talk to her tomorrow. He wanted to know how she figured out that he liked Rei. Was he that obvious? He blushed at the thought. He walked over to his CD player and turned on his Linkin Park CD and started his homework.

__

Her Boyfriend's A Dick

He Brings A Gun To School 

And He'd Simple Kick

My Ass If He Knew The Truth

He Lives On My Block

And He Drives An I-roc

But He Doesn't Know Who I Am

And He Doesn't Give A Damn About Me

Darien walked toward the school beside Andrew.

"So…" Darien began. "What is that girl's name again?" Darien asked, getting straight to the point.

"Which girl?" Andrew asked.

"You know, the one you introduced me to at the same time as Mina." Darien said impatiently.

"Oh you mean Serena?"

"I knew her name started with an 'S'!" Just then a car went screeching by.

Darien looked up.

"It's an I-roc!" he said. Darien and Andrew looked at each other.

"Retarded gino out cruzin'!" They said together and cracked up. Darien walked across the parking lot of the school with Andrew. As they reached their lockers they saw Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei and Serena leaning against them.

"Hey girls!" Darien said with a smile. They all looked up and smiled back. Just as Darien was making his way to stand by Rei and Serena, something shot by him and knocked him off his feet. He looked up and what he saw broke his heart. Rei and a guy kissing! 

"Chad you are such a dick!" Serena said as she offered her hand to help him up.

"Are you ok Darien?" Serena asked quietly, to be sure not to embarrass him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks! It happens all the time! That asshole lives on the same floor as me in my apartment!" Darien smiled and Serena smiled back. It was only then that Darien realized how pretty Serena really was. 

"Pretty doesn't even describe it. She's beautiful." Darien thought to himself. She had the most amazing eyes, a baby blue colour and her golden hair up in two balls at the side of her head. What did they remind him of? …Meatballs? He laughed out loud at that thought.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Um…I was just thinking that your hair looks like Meatballs!" Darien laughed. 

"Hmmm…I think that's the first one of those that I've heard. Yep I've hear tennis balls, baseballs…nope never Meatballs! Well at least you are original!" Serena giggled. Darien laughed with her. It was funny, just a minute ago he was so depressed and now he was laughing?

"So what would you do if I called you Meatball Head?" Darien asked laughing.

"Think of some obnoxious name that I could call you! Maybe something really embarrassing! What would you do if I ran down the hall and called you…" Serena thought about it for a while. "I know…Pokey." Darien blushed at the thought.

"Pokey it is!" Serena laughed.

"Whatever Meatball Head!" Darien laughed with her. Just then the bell rang. 

"Well come on Pokey we'd better get to class." Serena giggled. Darien looked over at her with a confused look on his face. Serena giggled again.

"With these huge meatballs on my head, you never noticed that I sat in front of you in science." Darien blushed as Serena sized him up. "Then again you are like 6 feet taller then me, so I guess you wouldn't notice little things like me way down here!" Serena giggled again.

"Well let's go! We are getting lab partners today!" Serena chirped as she grabbed Darien's hand and took off running down the hall.

__

Cause I'm Just A Teenaged Dirtbag Baby,

Yeah I'm Just A Teenaged Dirtbag Baby,

Listen to Iron Maiden baby

With Me

Darien felt a strange tingle in his hand as they rushed down the hall.

"What is it about her?" He asked himself. 

"How does she do it? How does she make all my problems seem to disappear? I've barely talked to her yet after maybe half an hour I feel like she's been my best friend forever! I'm so comfortable around her! How does she do it?" Darien thought again.

"Hello?" He looked down to see Serena in her seat looking up at him.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" She asked.

"Oh yea! Sorry Meatball Head." Serena laughed.

"You know, that name isn't so bad after you get used to it."

"Glad it ain't cause it's gonna stick around! I think it suits you!" Darien laughed.

"Whatever Darien!" Serena replied. 

"What happened to the dreaded Pokey?" Darien asked with a smile playing on his lips. Serena laughed.

"Yeah that got old kind of fast huh?"

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Alright class I'm going to be assigning your lab partners. You will be in boy girl teams and remember, this grade is worth 30% of your mark." He replied writing down the partners. Serena groaned.

"30%! I'm dead!"

"Why?" Darien whispered.

"I dunno why, but I just don't understand this crap! Physics and Math; My worst subjects!" she whispered back. Darien glanced at the board and smiled.

"Well I understand it perfectly, so I'll help you when we are doing the assignment!" Darien said with the smile. Serena turned around and looked at the board and saw her name beside Darien's.

"Well you better be a good teacher!" She said laughing as she turned back.

"I'm beginning to think I'm hopeless!"

"I'm sure I'll be able to help you!" Darien said with a wink.

"We'll start today, over at my apartment k?" Darien asked.

"Sure I'll be there! What time?" Serena asked as they walked out of class.

"Come right after school! If you want you can walk with me and Andrew!" Darien suggested.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Serena asked.

"Not at all Meatball Head!" Darien said as they separated down the halls.

"Meet me by my locker!" Serena called back. Darien nodded in answer and walked down the hall with a smile on his face.

"What happened? Did you talk to Rei or something?" Greg asked when Darien walked into the boy's locker room for gym.

"No, why?" Darien asked with a confused look on his face.

"You've got that retarded 'I'm in love' look on your face!" Ken replied, pretending to swoon.

"I do not! Oh dude is it ok if Serena walks home with us tonight?" Darien asked Andrew.

"Yeah, Mina's coming to my house anyway. Why is she going to your house?"

"Physics project. I'm her partner, plus I'm helping her out." Darien shrugged.

"Oh so first this morning you can't even remember her name and now you guys are like best friends, and you walk in with that goofy smile. Dude you so have a thing for Serena!" Andrew said smiling.

"I do not!" Darien yelled. "She is just my friend. Plus I barely know her! And I'm in love with Rei!" Darien lowered his voice to a whisper at the end.

"Yea! Sure you are!" Andrew and all his friends laughed.

"Mina, I like him so much! But what do I do? He still really likes Rei!" Serena whined as they walked to their lockers after 5th period. 

"Just take it slow Serena! You are such a better catch then Rei!" Serena laughed at this. Mina and her were best friends and neither of them liked Rei very much anymore. It seemed like since the beginning of the school year, every time they talked to her, she became more and more self absorbed. She was so shallow. Even Lita and Ami were beginning to notice and they have been friends with her since Middle School.

"Yeah well I hope Darien will realize that soon!" Serena whispered as they walked up to their lockers where Darien and Andrew were waiting.

"Hey Guys! Have you been waiting long?" Serena asked.

"Not really!" Darien answered.

"But thank god you're here! I don't think I could stand walking with Andrew and Mina being all lovey dovey by myself! Really it's sickening!" Darien whispered. Serena laughed and got all her stuff together.

"Oh Mina! I love you!" Darien said, impersonated Andrew.

"And I you, my love!" Serena answered back as Mina.

"Please Mina my love! Run away with me!" Darien said as he got down on one knee in front of Serena.

"But…Andrew! Where will we go?" Serena asked in a gasp.

"It doesn't matter my love, just as long as you are with me. We will get married and have a dozen children! We will be the perfect couple. Just say you'll be mine forever!" Darien answered, as he got off his knees and picked Serena up and carried her in front of Mina and Andrew, who were blushing from embarrassment.

"Of course I'll be yours! I love you!" Serena finished in a giggle. It was too much for Darien. They both fell over onto the grass, laughing.

"Are you done yet?" Mina asked angrily. Both nodded as the continued to try to get up but fell back down on top of one another laughing.

"D-D-Darien. Get up! You're too heavy!" Serena squealed as she pushed Darien off of her. Darien quickly got up and pulled her to her feet.

"Oh man Serena! Did you see their faces?" Darien laughed.

"Yeah! What can I say? We do great work!" Serena giggled. They continued to walk behind Andrew and Mina, whispering and laughing.

"That's it! Dude you've made fun of my girlfriend and me for the last time!" Andrew said smiling.

"Darien I challenge you to a duel!" Andrew said pushing Darien backwards. Darien laughed at the thought.

"I accept! Name the terms!" Darien shouted.

"Psst! Mina…Are they always like this?" Serena asked. Mina giggled and nodded.

"Always!" Serena laughed.

"Alright you're on! Come on Serena! We can beat them right?" Darien said walking over to her.

"What?" Serena and Mina answered together.

"It's simple! I challenged Darien to a race only while we're running we had to carry you two on our backs! I chose Mina to be my partner, because I'm almost positive she's lighter! I really much rather have Serena on my back!" Andrew winked. Mina punched his shoulder.

"I'm just joking!" With that Serena and Mina we lifted onto Darien and Andrew backs and they lined up at the crack on the sidewalk.

"Ready? Set? GO!" both boys screamed as they took of running, laughing. Darien was in the lead, when Andrew shifted Mina so he was carrying her in front of him.

"You cheater!" Darien laughed as Andrew caught up. He did the same with Serena and took the lead again. Darien passed the finishing line and place Serena on the ground. He turned around and gave her a high five.

"BOOYA! We rule! So Andrew…How did it feel? You know eating my dust?" Darien laughed.

"You may have won the battle Darien, but I will win the war!" Andrew answered winded.

"Keep dreaming Andrew!" Darien chuckled.

"I will!" Andrew answered.

Darien and Serena entered Darien's apartment, laughing.

"You guys are crazy…I've never had any friends who ever challenged each other to duels! I wish I had a friend like Andrew." Serena giggled.

"Yeah I've known him forever!" Darien answered. He led Serena to his living room and got his books out of his bag.

"Well come one! Let's get started!" Darien sighed.

"Already? We just got here!" Serena whined. Darien laughed.

"Then what should we do?" He asked and stood up. Serena smiled.

"I'm going to win this time Serena! This is MY game! There is no way you can possibly beat me!" Darien said studying his cards. His eyes swept over them all, and then looked over at Serena who only had one card in her hand. The score was tied.

"Serena…Do you have a three?" Darien asked with a smirk. Serena giggled.

"Go Fish!" 

"Damn it!" Darien cried, and picked a card up from the pile.

"Darien do you have a queen?" Serena asked sweetly, winking at him. 

"How did you know?" Darien asked as he gave her the queen of diamonds.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Serena laughed as she put the cards on the table.

"Looks like I win again!" Serena laughed. She looked at Darien and smiled.

"We better start studying! Looks like cards ain't your game Darien!" She giggled. Darien laughed with her.

"I thought they were…until I played you! Remind me never to bet against you in cards." Darien said as he walked over to the table. Serena walked over to his stereo.

"Sorry Darien but I can't work without music. Is it ok if I put something on?" Serena asked. Darien laughed.

"Actually I can't either! I was about to ask you if you liked Linkin Park."

"Like them? I LOVE them! They are only the best band ever!" Serena answered.

"So put them on!"

__

Ooo Yeah…Dirtbag

No She Doesn't Know What She's Missing

Ooo Yeah…Dirtbag

No She Doesn't Know What She's Missing

"Come on Darien. We've been at it for three hours! Can we take a break please?" Serena begged.

"Fine." Darien chuckled. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Well that's a dumb question! Of course I do!" Serena ran to the kitchen and raided the fridge. She walked back with two bowls and the tub of chocolate ice cream.

"So Darien…why don't you tell me about yourself?" Serena suggested.

"What kind of stuff do you want to know?" Darien asked as he dished out ice cream.

"Well…how come you live alone? I mean you're only eighteen. Don't you and your parents get along?" Serena asked as she licked her spoon. Darien's hand froze halfway to his mouth.

"I'm sorry…if you don't want to talk about it that's fine…I really am too nosy for my own good." Serena said quickly when she saw Darien's reaction.

"No…it's ok…when I was six…I was in a car accident with my parents. My parents didn't live through it…but I did. However I suffered from amnesia…and didn't remember a thing. I still don't remember…actually…I don't even know if Darien is my real name. I've lived in an orphanage until last year…when I got this apartment." Darien looked up to see Serena with tears in her eyes.

"You are the strongest, bravest person I know!" Serena cried as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Darien! Everyone deserves to be happy. I really don't know how you did it." Serena said as she cried. Darien lifted her face and wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry about it Serena…it's all in the past. I'm happy now…I have wonderful friends…you don't need to cry." He said as he hugged her.

"You truly are amazing…you know that Darien?" Serena asked as she sat up and wiped her tears. She looked up and saw Darien laughing.

"What is it?"

"Well…it seems kind of funny to me…the fact that I've shared all this with you…someone I really don't know very well…when no one else, but Andrew knows."

"You know…it is kind of weird. But I feel really comfortable around you Darien, and I know I can trust you." Serena said softly. Darien smiled at her comment.

"I feel that same way." Serena smiled at him and continued to eat her ice cream. Darien shifted in his seat. She looked up at him with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," Darien started blushing slightly, "I was just gonna ask how you knew that I liked Rei. I mean… I never really told you but you knew. How?" Serena looked away and sighed. Of course this had to come up…everything had been going so well too!

"Well it's kind of obvious. I mean the way you look at her and follow her every movement. I can just tell…ya know?" Serena said as she looked back at him. He looked down at his hands.

"Do you…I mean does she…" Darien stuttered. Serena shook her head.

"Trust me…she has no idea. I'm sorry to say that she doesn't really know who you are." Serena said softly. Darien lowered his head.

"Oh…" Serena looked at him and moved closer to him. She slowly lifted his head. 

"She doesn't know what she's missing." She said softly with a smile. Darien smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He said softly. Serena blinked back her tears and hugged him tighter. 

"Well Darien Shields, it is exactly one week until prom and the world wants to know who the lucky girl is?" Serena asked and then held her fist out as a microphone for Darien.

"Well Serena, truth be told there isn't a girl yet, but I'm confident I will get the perfect prom date!" Darien answered, throwing a cheesy smile towards an invisible camera. Serena looked up at him in shock.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't asked her yet?" Serena asked angrily. Darien shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"No…I wanted to give her a little time…" Darien mumbled. Serena sighed.

"Darien, you don't have to worry about giving her time. None of the other guys will. Besides, she broke up with Chad over a week ago! Trust me Darien, Rei is totally over it!" Serena said, trying to encourage him. Darien ran his hand through his hair.

"But she still has no clue who I am!" Darien sighed.

"That is not true! She was asking me about you the other day! But if you really don't want to, ask someone else! I know about seven other girls you have been waiting forever for you to ask them!" Serena asked. 

"I'm one of them…" Serena thought. Darien sighed again.

"I don't want to go with any of those other girls! I want to go with Rei…maybe I shouldn't even go to this stupid dance!" Darien finished with a growl. Serena stopped walking and took both his hands in hers. 

"Listen Darien. I know this is going to sound like one of those really corny speeches, but I really can't tell you what to do. I know you do want to go to this dance…you're just afraid of asking Rei. You're just going to have to look inside yourself and see how strong these feelings for Rei really are! You always tell me how wonderful she is, but you don't seem to want to put any effort into getting her! You just really need to figure out whether or not she's worth the trouble." Serena smiled slightly. Darien smiled.

"You seem to know a lot about this." Darien said, quietly.

"Yeah well…I've been in the same situation you're in before…" Serena trailed off, looking at her feet. Darien changed the subject, hoping to cheer her up.

"So who are you going to the prom with?" Darien asked. Serena looked up at him.

"I'm not going to the prom…" Serena told him.

"Why not?" Darien asked.

"No one has asked me…" Serena trailed off again. She looked up and smiled slightly at him. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Listen…I've got to go. I'll see you later." With that, she turned and walked away. Darien stood there, watching her until she disappeared around the corner.

"How is it possible that no one has asked Serena to the prom?" Darien asked himself.

"In case you haven't noticed…a lot of people don't know who Serena is. Don't worry about it though. Serena's holding out for one guy Darien. And much like you're relationship with Rei…the guy is totally oblivious to her feelings." Darien turned in surprise to see Andrew behind him. Darien looked in the direction she left again with a sigh, before turning and beginning his walk home with Andrew.

"So how goes the situation with Rei?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, like I can worry about this crap with Rei when all I can think about is Serena!" Darien said, running his hand through his hair. Andrew looked over at him in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?" Andrew asked. Darien shook his head.

"So…what does that mean?" Andrew asked. Darien shook his head again.

"I have no idea. I think I've got a lot of thinking to do."

__

Well I Feel Like Mold

It's Prom Night And I Am Lonely

Low and Behold

She's Walking Over To Me

This Must Be Fake

My Lip Starts To Shake

How Does She Know Who I Am

And Why Does She Give A Damn About Me

She Said: I've Got Two Tickets To Iron Maiden Baby

Come With Me Friday

Don't Say Maybe

I'm Just A Teenage Dirtbag Baby Like You

Ooooo

In his apartment, Darien sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He had chickened out of asking Rei to the prom, just because he wasn't sure he even wanted to go with her anymore. He had decided that until he figured this out, he would avoid both Rei and Serena. So here he was, sitting home alone on prom night.

"How is it possible to be in love with two women? Who should I go for? I mean Serena is…amazing. I don't know what I'd do without her, but I still have really strong feelings for Rei." Darien slowly stood and walked out onto his balcony. 

"I don't know what to do." Darien thought to himself. He looked up at the moon.

"Maybe I should finally just give up on Rei. I mean, she doesn't know who I am. But Serena…she cares for me. I know she does. I…need to be with her." Darien smiled as he came to his decision. Somewhere, deep inside him, he knew he was making the right one.

"Now, how to tell her?" Darien asked out loud. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Darien walked back inside and opened the door. There standing in front of him was the very women who had occupied his thoughts. He smiled down at her.

"Hey Serena. What's up?" Darien asked with a smile. Serena shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well, I haven't seen you around lately and I um…was talking to Rei and I found out you didn't ask her to the prom, I guess that you didn't have a date. And…well…I" Serena stuttered looking down at her feet. She looked up at Darien. He smiled, encouraging her.

"Well I won two tickets to go to a concert tonight and I was wondering…that is if you don't have any other plans…It's ok if you do, I mean if you doing something with someone else it won't…" Serena sighed, and stamped her foot in frustration. She looked up at Darien and took a deep breath.

"Wanna come with me?" Serena asked quietly. Darien smiled again.

"Yeah, of course I'll come. Just let me grab my jacket." Darien called as he walked back inside. When he walked back, he found Serena smiled brightly.

"So who exactly are we going to see?" Darien asked as they walked down the hall. Serena smiled and winked at him.

"That is a surprise!" Serena said as they stepped into the elevator.

Serena drove up to the lot where the concert was being held. Darien's jaw dropped when he saw the billboard announcing the band.

"Linkin Park? Are you kidding me?" Darien almost yelled. Serena smiled at him.

"Nope! I knew you'd be excited." Serena said, enthusiastically. 

"Yeah no kidding! How did you get these tickets?" Darien screamed over the noise as they walked into the stadium.

"I won the contest on the radio! And…they're on the floor." Serena giggled as she led Darien towards the front of the audience. They sat down, in their front row seats and waiting for the bands to come on stage.

"Who is opening for them?" Darien asked. Serena looked over at him with a smile.

"Black Lab!" Serena yelled, excited. Darien's jaw dropped again.

"I know!" Serena giggled. They sat there for another half-hour just talking about everything Darien had missed. Who was taking whom to prom, latest gossip, school, everything. Darien sat, wondering how he was finally going to tell this angel that he cared for her. Finally, he worked up the nerve, opened his mouth to say the words…and the MC came on announcing the bands. Darien turned and glared daggers at the MC.

"Just freaking figures! Finally gather the courage and poof…the opportunity disappears." Darien thought. Serena immediately stood up and began screaming along with the rest of the crowd. Darien sighed, and when Serena yanked on his shirt, stood up beside her.

__

Ooo Yeah…Dirtbag

No She Doesn't Know What She's Missing

Ooo Yeah…Dirtbag

No She Doesn't Know What She's Missing

Serena came back from the fridge with a tube of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. They were now sitting in Darien's living room, eating ice cream and watching a movie that was on TV. Serena smiled as she watch Darien, who was engrossed in the movie. She had missed him the last week and had no idea why it was that he all of a sudden started ignoring her. 

"Well he went with me to the concert so I guess whatever it is, he fixed it. " Serena thought. She debated whether or not she should ask him about it.

"I mean if it's about Rei again, I really don't want to know." Finally after a few more minutes Serena had had enough.

"Ok spill." She demanded turning to Darien. He looked at her in shock.

"Spill what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb Darien. I'm better at it then you." Serena said as she flipped her hair. Darien laughed as she quoted her favourite movie.

"Why Serena…whatever do you mean? I've never played stupid in my life." Darien answered sweetly. Serena giggled.

"Ok…seriously Darien. Why have you been avoiding me this week? I mean I haven't seen you since we talked about the prom a week ago. Every time I caught a glimpse you seemed to disappear." Serena sighed. She focused her gaze on her shoes as she continued.

"Was it something I did? Do I do something wrong?" Serena whispered.

"NO! You didn't do anything! I just…I needed to think some things over." Darien assured her quickly. Serena smiled brightly and all trace of doubt and sadness disappeared.

"Really? What did you need to think about? Anything I can help you with?" Serena asked, turning towards him. Darien froze.

"Ok…what is the best way to tell her?" Darien thought, contemplating different methods of confession. Suddenly he smiled. He turned to Serena.

"Actually…there is something you can help me with." Darien said. Serena smiled brightly.

"Name it." She said simply. Darien nodded.

"Ok…you see there is this girl that I really like, but I don't know how to ask her out. I mean it not a big secret that I've liked Rei for a while…so how do you think I can convince her that it is her that I want?" Darien asked, watching Serena's face closely. Serena smile disappeared, and Darien watched as she debated within herself.

"Well…" She started slowly.

"How the hell do I get myself into situations like these?" Serena asked herself with a sigh.

"I guess that it isn't really something you can say totally in words." She answered quietly. Darien frowned.

"What do you suggest I do?" Darien asked quietly. Serena looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Do something that will show that you care about her. Like just go up to her the next time you see her and kiss her or something." She said. When she looked up at him, he was smiling.

"You know…I think that is the best idea I've heard so far." Darien whispered.

"Well I do what I can…" was all Serena was able to get out before Darien captured her lips with his. Serena's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Darien's neck.

"Hmmm…I could definitely get use to this." Was the thought that ran through both their minds. Darien slowly pulled away.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Darien asked, waiting nervously for her reply. 

"I don't know…" Serena said slowly and watched as Darien's shoulders dropped. She lifted his chin and smiled.

"Of course I'll go with you! I've been waiting for you to ask me out forever! But I had to get you back for that mean trick you just pulled on me! How long were you going to let me think you were talking about another girl?" Serena asked crossing her arms, pouting. Darien laughed.

"About as long as you were going to let me think you were going to say no." Darien replied as he stood up. Serena looked up at him.

"I'm hungry! Wanna go grab something to eat?" Darien asked, pulling her to her feet. Serena walked to the front door with him.

"Only if you're buying." Serena said and smiled towards Darien. As he opened the door, he bowed.

"Of course my lady." Darien said softly. Serena giggled and smiled as Darien wrapped his arm around her waist. She sighed happily to herself and laid her head against his shoulder as they walked down the street.

Author Notes: I know it doesn't seem finished…well that's because it isn't! This is the first part of four…but don't expect the next one out for a while…I still have Why Should I Care to finish up! But the next part will be about Rei and how she feels when she finds out she's lost her biggest admirer to Serena! Ta Ta For Now!! 


End file.
